1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly, to an apparatus for mounting an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an expansion card, such as a memory card, is fixed on a circuit board of an electronic device, such as a computer or a server, by a mounting apparatus. The mounting apparatus includes an expansion slot to electrically connect the expansion card, and two locking members disposed at two opposite ends of the expansion slot for clamping two opposite ends of the expansion card. However, the expansion slot can only mount one type of expansion cards, such as memory cards. For an expansion card of a different type, such as a solid state disk card, which is larger than the expansion cards in size, when the solid state disk card is inserted into the expansion slot, the locking members cannot securely clamping two opposite ends of a lower portion of the solid state disk card.